


Leon, Alone

by allihearisradiogaga



Series: Infected AU [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infected AU, infected!leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon contemplates his new body and new state of being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one's short, but it's just a little oneshot about Leon and what's going on with HIM through this whole ordeal, after his infection and mutation.

There was a rain, and it pitter-pattered on the thick, strong canvas of Leon's wing. He lifted his face to the sky, and let some of the rain drip through the flop of hair that covered one of his eyes. He liked the feeling of being outside. Most of his time he spent cooped up in the warehouse. It wasn't that he didn't like it—Helena had done her best making sure that he had everything that he needed. Still, staying there, cooped up all of the time could be a little boring.

The rain, and the dark: it reminded him of the many missions he had been on in those same conditions. It always seemed so bleak and, sometimes (though Leon would never admit this to himself) even scary. Now, though, he wasn't scared. He wasn't sure why, but his hunch was that he wasn't so scared about the things that go bump in the night because he _was_ one of those things.

Leon look off in a run, down the old state highway he was standing on the side of, and leapt with his powerful legs. His wings flapped out after he was in the air, and then the wind and rain caught in them, propelling him upward.

There was a cloud cover to shroud the stars, but that was alright. Leon could see better at night now, and he didn't really need the starlight to make his way around; he could navigate just fine. He could see a mouse scurry under a long below him. It was tiny, barely detectable, but he could see it. He could do all sorts of things, now that he was infected.

He glided down to the ground and went into a crouch. He wasn't able to fly, or, more accurately, glide, for very long. The rain beat down on the wings that he wrapped around himself. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was content with his body as it was. He would have preferred his old body, _his_ body, but he could live with this. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, and he was lucky to have his own mind, at least, most of the time.

What he really wished, though, was that he could _help_ again. Helena was other there, Sherry was, Chris, Jill, all of them—they were doing _something_ , and he was doing what? Nothing. He wanted to be out _there_ , but the U.S. government didn't strictly know he existed anymore, and the folks of the BSAA had said that they needed some time for him to adjust, and for the others to adjust. It had been hard for Sherry, and she knew him. For an organization of people formed to stop things like him to accept him as an ally would take a while, at best. He felt the rain and looked up to the sky, where he still saw nothing. He was outside, yes, but he still felt pent up. There was a time when he had to beg for a vacation. Now, he just wanted to go back to work.

For now, though, all he could do was enjoy the tiny drumbeats made by the raindrops on his wings.


End file.
